Help I've fallen and Can't get Up!
by Sastiel
Summary: "James!" The kid's breathes began to come in shorts gasps. Sobbing now, he tried again. "Guys! I-I-I need…Please." - What happens when Logan falls, and no ones there to help?
1. One

_**Title:**_** Help! I've fallen and can't get up!**

_**Rating: **_**K+ for minor curse words and gore, may change**__

_**Summary:**_** What happens when Logan falls down some stairs and no one's around to help?**

**So…I was watching one of those stupid commercials where the old woman is all; "Help! I've fallen and can't get up!" and I legit immediately thought of hurting me some Logan! It was either that or have James like punch him or something. Which in all honesty I wanna write about like, right the ef now! So, that's gonna happen soon. Anyway I just wanted some hurt!angsty!Logan with a side of his hot friends being…Angsty. So enjoy!**

…

"_Run!"_ His three friends shouted simultaneously.

"Bitters! He's coming!" And with that, Logan's blue arm sleeve was being stretched well past it's limits, in accordance with Kendall's harsh pulls.

Logan trudged along side his friends until they reached the elevators.

"Come- _Seriously!"_ Carlos stopped mid sentence and tore his gaze from the very

-_very-_ crowed lobby elevator to his friends.

"Crap!" James blurted. "We're gonna die! Like, even before we get to tour the world."

Kendall stopped and stared at Logan, or_ through_ him. Because his goal clearly wasn't to make Logan feel so utterly uncomfortable that he quite literally started to shrink in on himself.

"Uhm…Kendall?" Logan asked, unsure. The blonde's eyes moved from Logan to James' face. James had his eyes closed and was mumbling under his breathe, something about being too pretty and too young to die by the hands of someone like Bitters.

Kendall gave him a look and then shouted; "The stairwell!" Then they were off again, Logan once again being pulled by Kendall's rough grip, only this time the grip was on his wrist.

Ow! Kendall! Stop!" But his friend ignored him and kept in pace with his other two friends.

"Kendall let me go!" Logan screeched, and pulled his arm from Kendall's hand.

Kendall, having noticed lack of wrist in hand, stopped momentarily and looked at his dark haired best friend.

"Logan…Try to keep up! We don't want anyone to be left behind okay? Now hurry!" And again, they were running. Logan rolled his eyes but, tried too keep up with his fast paced friends.

Soon they reached the stairwell doors and were piling through one by one.

Running as fast as they possibly could down each step, careful not to slip or worse, let the steps hinder their high speeds until they were in the clear.

Logan was running right behind them…or at least, he thought he was.

"Guys! Wait...up…" He tried to reach for one of his friends but came up empty handed. They weren't even in the stairwell anymore, they'd each rushed past the doors and would soon be reaching the second floor.

Logan picked up his speed, he didn't want to be caught either, even though he had no idea what they were about to be caught for in the first place.

He knew his friends, they'd done something stupid. And quite honestly he didn't want to pay for it.

He had two steps left, _two,_ until he would've reached the door, found his friends and been home-free.

But he lost his footing and soon he was falling backwards towards the steps he had previously left behind.

His body connected with each step as he rolled down backwards towards the white tiles floor beneath the stairs.

The momentum of the fall made the decline quick and painful but also led to the small teen plunging into the sharp corner of the wall.

Even before the sound of his fragile skull snapping against the wall could be heard, he was out.

He could no longer see the bright white lights hanging above each row of stairs, he couldn't see the blood pooling around his head, and he definitely couldn't see the way is body was positioned.

…

They finally reached apartment J2, their breathes quick and uneven.

"Oh my _god!" _James shouted, breathlessly. Carlos put his hand on James' back.

"Yeah…Never again." Carlos smiled a tired, uneven smile at James and started laughing.

Soon each teen was in a fit of hysterical laughter.

When the laughter subsided, Kendall opened the door leading into the apartment.

" I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life." He explained, panting.

"Uggh!" Carlos plopped down onto the orange couch in the living room, with a thud.

"…I kinda wanna die right now." James said, settling next to his friend on the couch.

The tan teenager pulled out his lucky comb and a mirror, that seemed to come from no where, and started fixing his appearance.

The other two shared a look.

"James…" Kendall started but when his taller friend looked up at him expectantly, he thought better of it.

He rolled his eyes.

"…Never mind."

There was a comfortable silence between them, James was still fixing his hair, Carlos was still gasping, obviously the exertion of the run was too much, and Kendall was looking around.

He had a look on his face that said, _'Something's missing.' _His eyes were scrunched together and his lips forming a straight line.

"Hey… W-where's Logan?" The two pairs of eyes instantly on him, they studied his features for a moment and then started to search the room.

"Wasn't he right behind us?" Carlos asked, his face clearly suggesting his confusion.

James seemed to think about what his Latino friend said for a moment. He turned his head towards Kendall once more.

"Huh. Maybe he just ditched us?" He asked hopefully.

Their leader thought about that for a moment.

'_Maybe he did. I mean…he didn't even know why we were running. He wouldn't get in trouble…Or maybe…._

"I think I pissed him off or something…" Kendall stated with a hinge of guilt.

"How?" Both boys asked with questioning gazes.

"Well…I didn't want him to fall behind so I kept grabbing at him. I might've grabbed a bit too hard when we started running the second time. He kinda yelled at me."

Kendall must've found something quite interesting on the floor because that was the only place his eyes seemed to focus on now.

"No… I doubt he's mad about something like that." Carlos said with a smile, patting Kendall on his shoulder.

James then added, "Yeah…That would be _lame_. He knows you were only trying to help him get away from Bitters."

The tall blond thought about the words his friends had said.

"Yeah but…But what if I hurt him?"

"Well…We could always just, call him. Ask him to come to the room." James nodded in agreement at Carlos' idea.

James pulled out his cell and hit speed-dial two. They each waited in silence for the younger boy to pick up.

He never did.

…

His eyes opened momentarily, the brightness of the lights hanging over head scaring them shut again.

He didn't even process where he was before his eyes rolled into his head again.

This happened for almost an hour.

Every few minutes or so, his body would say it was time for him to get up but then shut down again like it regretted it's decision as soon as it was made.

Finally it made up it's mind.

At first he didn't register anything. He was just so damn confused.

'_Where am I?'_

'_Why is it so bright?'_

'_Why am I here?'_

He started to look around. Well, as best he could. Logan seemed to realize that his mobility was limited as soon as the first move was made.

"_OHMYGOD!" _He screamed as the pain finally registered.

Darkness threatened to overcome him again. But he didn't want that, he wanted to know what the hell was happening.

So he calmed himself, blinking away the dark spots from his vision.

First he looked around, very confused as to where he was.

He came to the conclusion he was in a;

"Stairwell." He stated aloud.

But the teen didn't know why. He didn't remember ever needing, or wanting, to take the stairs when there was an elevator right there.

But then a thought hit him.

'_.'_

Now he was remembering. They were running from Bitters.

'_But why?'_

He groaned as he tried to remember, failing.

Logan then, started to realize that he was laying in something wet, and sticky and dark.

"Oh god…" He looked around. He was hurt, and _bad._ Logan knew better than to think otherwise.

His eyes swept over his form and saw all he needed too before a wave a nausea hit him.

Logan let a stream of sickly looking vomit roll over his lips, his head jerking forward with each heave, causing an insurmountable bout of pain.

Tears of both pain and frustration fell down his cheeks.

Again he looked at himself.

His legs, both of them, were twisted at angles they should _never_ be twisted. He even sees some blood staining his jeans.

It makes him look away a little too quickly, he thinks he feels the nausea again but thankfully the vomiting doesn't come.

He knows his legs are broken.

He can't feel much though, which worries him.

Logan decides that he at least has a concussion, two broken legs and God only knows what else.

He needs to get the hell outta dodge.

The young boys, tries to sit up to collect his phone from his pocket, when he spots it on the last step of the stairs, crushed.

His face scrunches up as if he's going to cry. He wants to, but, he can feel the pain,

in his head and his face.

'_Great' _he thinks._ 'My face is broken too.'_

And that's when it happens, that's when the tears do start to roll down from his eyes.

He's scared. He wants to be with his friends, singing or…Anything.

As long as it's not here, with the blood and the puke, and _everything._

He starts to scream.

Weak at first. "_Help."_

Then stronger, "Kendall! Kendall! Someone!"

"James!" The kid's breathes began to come in shorts gasps.

Sobbing now, he tried again.

"Guys! I-I-I need…_Please._"

The last word said with total and utter hopelessness.

The lack of air taking it's toll and unconsciousness ensnaring him.

_TBC…_

**You guys are a nice fandom right? You'd tell someone if their fics sucked, correct?**

**~Rachel **


	2. Two

**Hey all! I'm here! Woo! You know you're excited. Anywho; I wanna say thank ya to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put this on alert. I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. It's rather short and there just isn't enough angst! Plus, I don't know if I got their characters quite right in this one. And I wanted more hurt!Logan but…It just wouldn't write! Uggh. Whatever. **

…

By now it was almost eight and the three boys were getting seriously worried.

They searched for hours and went everywhere they could think of. They even tried the all-girls school Logan once tried to get into, still no sign of their friend.

"Guys. I'm scared." Carlos spoke in a -rare- depressing tone. "What if he's hurt or something?"

James and Kendall looked at each other there eyes shining with the same kind of emotion. They each felt the knot in their stomachs, the knot that told them something was wrong and it could be serious.

Then James got this look in his eyes. "Wait! What if…" He stopped thinking, the idea, ridiculous.

"No no no! What? We've looked _everywhere_ James." Kendall pleaded with him to continue.

"Well…Where's the last place we saw him?"

Both Kendall and Carlos thought for a second and shouted, in unison, different answers.

"The stairs!"

"The hall!"

James' head hung in shame. "Yes Carlos, the stairs. Remember he was right behind us and then…Nothing."

"Okay…So you're saying he's moping around in the stairwell?" Kendall gave James a _"seriously"_ look.

"Well…But! You said we haven't found him anywhere. We may as well look! It's not like it'll hurt anyone." James yelled at his friend, trying to clarify his thoughts.

Kendall considered James for a moment. "Well…When we don't find him there, we should call the cops. I mean Logan doesn't just disappear for_ hours_ without telling us. Something's happened. I can feel it."

Carlos and James considered that maybe –most likely- Kendall was right. Like always. And this time it was about something they'd rather he not be.

"Okay then…Let's go not find Logan." Carlos shouted with a grimace.

"Yeah…" Both James and Kendall replied in unison.

…

They made their way to the stairwell without running into any Logans but then Kendall spotted his now, least favorite color.

_Red. _

With one turn of the corner they spotted their friend, lying in his own blood at the bottom of the stairs, body twisted in all the wrong ways, his eyes closed.

"_Oh my God!" _Kendall gasped. They all sprinted to their destination at the bottom of the stairs where their friend lay.

"I-is he…Is he d-dead?" Carlos inquired with panic in his small quivering voice.

"No!" James instantly shouted. "He's not…He can't be—Kendall!" he looked to his friend, who was leaning over Logans _body_, for confirmation.

Kendall was bent over Logan, his eyes roaming the being in front of him.

"Kendall…?" James asked, tears threatening to fall.

"C-call 9-1-1." Kendall all but whispered.

Carlos and James got closer.

The stench was horrid.

It smelled of blood, bile and sweat.

With no reply he then yelled "Call 9-1-1!" He looked up at his friends, tears spilling onto his cheeks.

They'd forgotten their cell phones. James and Carlos shared a look.

"_Go." _James told Carlos. "When they get here tell them where we are. Okay?" he patted his Latino friend on the back.

Sniffling, Kendall turned to his hurt friend on the floor.

"Logan? Hey. A-are you in there?" He asked, putting a comforting hand on Logan's bruised cheek.

James got down on one knee and put his hand on Logan's chest.

James breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's still breathing." Kendall nodded.

He was shaking, they both were.

They were scared; they'd never seen anyone, let alone their friend, in this condition.

His face had purple bruises everywhere but the worst part was, his eyes. Purple and extremely puffy, they were, even though closed, protruding up out of his face.

"W-why are his eyes like that?" James looked at Kendall, who asked the question, and shook his head.

"I don't- I don't know." James answered mournfully.

But he then developed a question of his own. 

"Where'd all the blood come from?"

Kendall's eyes grew a bit wider as he scanned the small space.

He cleared his throat. "Logan said that head wounds bleed a lot, so…He must've hit his head or something."

James studied his friend for a time, then looked back at Logan.

"S-shouldn't we wake him up or something?"

Kendall gave out some sort of whimper and then replied with an; "I-I tried."

"Well, apparently not hard enough." He pushed Kendall out of the way as he called for his friend.

"Logan! Hey hey hey! Wake up man!" he yelled. "Get up! It's time for school!"

Shocked momentarily, Kendall just sat where he landed. But seeing that James was succeeding in his goal of waking their hurt friend up, he quickly joined in.

"Yeah. Come on Logie! Wouldn't wanna miss school would ya?"

Logan's head shot up for an instant before it fell back down, his mouth making a painful grunting sound.

"_Unngg_…"

The boys rejoiced. Their friend was awake, and most definitely not dead.

"Logie!"

Logan winced at the sound of their voices but gave a weak smile.

"H-hey…."He breathed hard, his whole body moving with each breath.

James put out a comforting hand on Logan's chest.

"Don't worry Logan! An ambulance is coming, you're gonna be fine."

"I-I…I didn't think you guys w-would find…find me." His head angled a bit so his eyes could reach Kendall's.

"D-does it hurt?' Kendall asked.

Logan just gave him a soft smile.

"Guys!" They heard someone call out.

The boys turned to each other.

"Carlos!" They said simultaneously.

Heavy foot steps could be heard from the bottom of the stairs.

Three firemen rushed into view.

They looked down at the injured boy and asked the other three to _"step aside"._

The firemen worked in unison with each other.

There wasn't much they could do without the paramedics but they tried their best.

The next thing they did made all three of the boys hearts break.

One of the firemen, a tall man with black-ish gray-ish hair lifted a board into the air and placed it next to Logan. His partner, a shorter, younger man grabbed the head of it, while the other one grabbed the foot.

They pushed the board close to Logan's side, and then the last fireman wrapped a neck brace around Logan's neck.

The boys craned their necks to see what was happening, when they heard more footsteps.

It seems the paramedics finally decided to join the party.

And that's when they heard Logan scream.

Their attention was almost instantly back to their friend.

The firemen were forcing the board under him, straightening his, broken legs, and stiff body, out.

They heard Logan start to cry, and started a mantra of _"oh god's."_ one of the paramedics, a woman, started talking to him.

"Hey hey! You're what's your name?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"L-l-logan…" He whimpered.

"Logan. Okay. How old are you Logan?"

He cried out again when someone jarred his fragile body.

They heard a "sorry" come from one of the firemen.

The other paramedic spoke this time.

"Come on Logan, I know it hurts but you gotta answer her questions." He pushed his partner out of the way, got in front of her, efficiently blocking the lady paramedic from Logan's view.

He then whispered something in her ear, and watched as her facial expression changed.

"Okay…" She said back, and started to pat him down carefully watching Logan's face as he winced with each touch.

The male paramedic spoke again. "Logan, we're gonna get you to the ambulance now, okay? But, you're gonna keep talking to me, alright?"

He didn't even wait for Logan to respond before nodding at the firemen to carry the boys' friend out of the stairwell.

"Wait!" That seemed to scare the male paramedic. He didn't even realize they were there.

He looked at them sadly and shook his head already knowing their question.

"I'm sorry boys. You'll have to have someone drive you. You're friend is in serious condition and we'll need all the room we can get."

They all looked down, disappointed and scared.

"B-but…he gets real scared. A-and, he needs one of us with him."

The medic thought about that for a moment and he shook his head.

"Alright, one of you can come…But the other two'll have to meet us there."

Kendall looked at them and they nodded. He should be the one to go.

…

**What even is this! Seriously! If this chapter is crap then…I'm sorry. I don't know where it went wrong. I tried. I really did. Until next time! **


	3. Three

**Authors Notes: Wow. So this is short...Pssh! Don't complain! At least it's an update huh? XD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan was making weird choking noises, and tears were clearly seen sliding sideways down his face, past his ears. Kendall knows it must hurt badly, they were boys, and boys usually hide their feelings and their tears whenever possible. The only time he'd ever seen Logan cry was when his mom told him he couldn't go on the 5th grade memorial weekend camping trip. He'd gotten all of his stuff together and was about to leave when she told him he could no longer go, after saying he could. Logan cried at the prospect of Kendall, James and Carlos, his best friends, spending three days together, without him. It's safe to assume they didn't go; instead they all stayed at James' house and had a great weekend together, so it wasn't all bad.<p>

He wished Logan were crying over something so, simple as that. Kendall scrubbed a hand over his tired eyes. They were almost to the hospital; he was sitting at the foot of Logan watching as the two paramedics worked and another drove.

They started stripping Logan of his clothes; they cut, with sharp sheers, his black jeans, his sweater vest pretty soon all of his nerdy _'Logany'_ clothes were gone and once it was the male one, who's name read 'Stills', covered his lower half with a white sheet, protecting his dignity.

Kendall watched as they started pulling tubes and needles out of its packaging. 'Hoover', the female paramedic sitting behind Logan, grabbed an oxygen mask and strapped it to his face.

"Logan sweetie, we're almost there. You're gonna be okay." She was trying to calm him, Logan was shaking. Kendall half wondered if he was allowed to talk he felt the need to, Logan looked so scared.

They were driving so fast it scared Kendall, he couldn't think of a time he'd ever driven this fast. They had to be going at least ninety miles per hour right now. But, the sooner they got to the hospital the better, Logan looked like he was in so much pain, Kendall could hardly bare to look at him.

Looking at Logan made Kendall and all his guilt come rushing out like a crowd at a burning movie theater, he knew it wasn't exactly his fault Logan fell down the stairs but, his friend had been left down there for hours literally dying for someone to find him. He shook his head at the memory of first finding his friend.

Kendall felt the ambulance halt way too quickly; he wasn't prepared for it and flew towards Logan a bit, brushing against his broken form. Logan cried out in pain, he looked at Kendall. "M-make it stop Kendall…"He breathed through his mask. Kendall bit his lip, he didn't want to cry. He couldn't, he didn't know anyone around him but Logan, and Logan was already crying, he didn't need to be too.

"It's okay Logan, we're here." The paramedic assured. Soon the doors were swinging open and doctors and nurses were pulling Logan out of the vehicle. The two medics relayed the information to what looked like, the doctor taking the lead, the doctor nodded and rushed Logan away from him.

"Wait-!"

"It's okay…They'll take good care of him." The male said, approaching Kendall. "I know they will. Your friend is going to be fine." Stills smiled at Kendall and started pushing him through two huge doors and towards the emergency room waiting area. "You stay here while they fix up your friend. They'll be out to tell you what's happened, and to ask you how to contact his parents."

Kendall looked around for a second seeming to consider if he really wanted to listen to what the medic was saying, or run off and find his friend. Stills didn't seem to be in a hurry though, and sat down next to Kendall. "Logan's parents…They…They don't live in California." The medic seemed surprised by what Kendall had said, like he was expecting him to say something different

"Oh… well okay. Then, he has a guardian?" Stills questioned.

Kendall nodded. "My mom." His eyes opened wide and he jumped up.

"My mom! She'll need to know where we are, and…and Carlos and James! I bet they're terrified right now. God! I need to call them." The man looked up at Kendall now, watching his outburst then proceeded to get up himself and shove him back down onto the stiff chair.

"You can call them... Do you need a phone?" He studied Kendall, waiting for a response.

"Yeah…I left mine back at our apartment." Stills pulled out a cell and handed it to Kendall. "Don't go using up all my minutes." He joked; and was happy when the kid actually smiled.

Kendall dialed the familiar number of his friend James and waited for him to pick up.

"_Kendall? Is he okay? Which hospital are you at?" _

"I don't know yet James but we're at, Saint Michaels, okay? C-can you come now? I don't want to be alone." He said the last part in a whisper.

"…_Sure, we'll be there A.S.A.P.. Alright?"_

When James and Carlos got there Kendall was sitting with the same paramedic that had taken Logan away. Kendall was crying and had his knees pulled to his chest. The man had his hand on Kendall's back in a reassuring way. When they walked up to Kendall he immediately got up and hugged his friends close.

Kendall's mom walked up to Stills and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Jennifer Knight." She said shaking his hand. "Matthew Stills, I was one of the paramedics to pick up Logan, you can call me Matt. You're his guardian?" He inquired.

"Yes, I am." She said with a worried look on her face. "D-do you know if he's going to be alright?" She asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "I don't, I'm sorry. When we picked him up though; he had, various wounds, all common with falling down the stairs. But I should let his doctor tell you about those."

She nodded. "Of course, thank you for your help." He nodded. "It's my job." He said smiling. "Speaking of which, I think I've gotta go. It was nice meeting you and your son. I hope we never have to meet under these circumstances again." He smiled at her and waved as he left.

Ms. Knight turned towards the group of worried teenagers behind her. "Are you guys okay? Do you need anything?" They each shook their heads. "Just Logan..." Carlos said in a sad voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, our poor boys! Le sigh. Review?<strong>


	4. Four

**Authors Notes: Hi guys! What up? Nothing? Cool. I kid I kid. So, I apologize for how long this chapter took to get out. I honestly had no idea where this was going and I was extremely busy. I'm sorry! But…I won't be and hopefully can get this finished soon. Meh. Prolly not…It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Anywho; ENJOY MY LOVES!**

* * *

><p>The thing that scared Logan the most was the fact that he could not see or feel anything. After a minute of pure panic he realized his eyes were closed. He tried with all his might to open them but they just wouldn't listen to the signals telling them too; that scared Logan to no end.<p>

Logan thought he could slightly hear voices in his room which would have frightened him as well but didn't considering he recognized each and every one of them. He could hear Kendall saying his name. And he wanted so bad to respond or even just look at his friend, to calm him; let him know he was alright. The next thing Logan made out from their voices worried the smaller boy.

"Kendall…Remember…Doctor said-Might-some time…. Never be the same-"

Logan definitely recognized that voice as his guardian, Ms. Knight. Why'd she have to say that? Didn't she know he was awake? Couldn't she see how hard he was working at getting just his freakin' eyes to open? He tried to talk, let them know he was there and that everything was okay. Again, nothing came.

Quite frankly the brunette was getting a bit frustrated. Why wasn't his body listening to him?

Suddenly he let out a frustrated moan, completely by accident. But it seemed to get everyone in the rooms attention he was suddenly aware of Carlos and James' presences.

"Logan! Oh my—Should we call a doctor?" That was Carlos; Logan could immediately tell by the soft tone of the boys voice, even when he was yelling straight at him.

"C-calm down. He might not even be awake Carlos." Woah. Since when was James such a pessimist? Either way, it made Logan happy to hear his friends. But he wanted to know why all of them sounded so upset. Logan really didn't like anyone stealing his pessimistic thunder so he moaned again; this time a little louder.

Even though Logan could literally see nothing and certainly couldn't feel anything he could sense the energy radiating off of Carlos. Carlos was sad, and excited but seriously upset. "No! See James! He's waking up! Logan! Logan. Please…Are you okay? I know you probably can't-Uggh! Someone go get a doctor! Logan, you'll be okay. I promise."

Soon a doctor could be heard running into the room, not walking, running. And really, if everything else wasn't scaring the shit out of Logan right now he'd probably pee himself at the thought of his doctor literally_ running_ into his room.

He could heard his friends shuffling around the room, away from his bed. He couldn't help the small whimper that left his throat at the thought of his friends being far from him.

And Kendall, _that psychic bastard,_ knew the exact reasoning for the whimper. "It's okay Logie. We're right over here."

"Okay Logan. I know you can't talk or open your eyes right now so when I ask you a question I need you to make a noise in your throat; once for no, twice for yes. Okay?"

Logan had every intention on following the doctor's instructions, so he waited. "Logan? Okay?"

_Oh. Right._ Logan groaned twice; and to be honest, it sounded quite awkward.

"Alright Logan, can you feel this?"

_Feel…What exactly? _

He moaned once. He heard everyone in the rooms breathes coming faster. _Blind mans hearing._ Logan wished his friends could hear his awesome jokes right now, they seemed so scared; Logan really didn't want that.

"Alrighty. What about this?" _Oh! Yeah._ Logan could feel a small sensation in his fingers, like someone was moving them; a couple fingers moved up his arm and stopped at his shoulder. He groaned, this time a little happier, twice.

"O-okay son, can you wiggle your toes for me?" At the sound of the doctors shaking voice Logan's ears perked up.

_Toes? What?_

Now Logan understood. He was checking to see if Logan was paralyzed, and Logan knew that they could have easily found this out while he was asleep, but they probably wanted confirmation from the teen it was actually happening too.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to hug his friends, he…well quite frankly Logan wanted to be able to feel whatever he was supposed to feel but he couldn't so he groaned, once.

"Oh God!" He heard James say before load foot steps could be heard running towards him then out the apparently open door. "James!" Oh! There was Kendall. Two more footsteps followed James'.

And thank God for Carlos because honestly if he would have left too he might have just started sobbing right then and there "…Guys?" Carlos took a breath. "Hey Logie. You're the doctor here so…You probably know what's going on. T-this doctor right here, Dr. Perchesky s-said…" Logan didn't have to see to know Carlos was crying, Logan was pretty sure he was too.

Logan, _oh great, Dr. Per-whats-his-name is back_, heard the doctor step closer to him.

"Logan. This is going to be extremely hard to hear but please, do not move your head. You fell down two flights of stairs into a wall, breaking two of what we call your, cervical vertebrae otherwise known as your neck."

_What?_

Apparently Logan was trying to move, which wasn't that odd of behavior. He clearly didn't believe this so called, doctor.

"Logan, Logan you need to calm down. When you were brought into the emergency room you had stopped breathing and your heart was slowing rapidly. We needed to cut into your trachea in order to keep you alive. That's why you can't speak to us yet. When deemed ready we will take it out, okay?

Logan can honestly say that waking up today, whatever today was, he wasn't expecting to be told this. Logan prepared himself; he knew exactly what was coming next.

"I know you can't ask any questions and that this is extremely scary to hear but you should know; you're paralyzed from the waist down. Originally we were afraid of neck down but upon testing we've decided with regular physical therapy that in time, you're upper body should be fine."

Logan couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening to him. He-No. How the hell was he supposed to be apart of the band if he has to roll around on stage, and no matter what anyone says, that kid on Glee with the wheelchair, is not dancing.

He could feel tears start to roll down his face; little whimpers leaving his throat with each tear.

Logan wanted someone to jump out from behind the door and yell; "Surprise! We're ass-holes!" But no one ever did. Everyone was just silent. It felt as if everyone had left the room and he was going to be left there to suffer alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Golly! That-Was no easy task. I HATE writing people who can't see, which is actually quite odd considering I'm currently writing two stories where this occurs. Hmm. <strong>

**Sorry if my lil Glee joke was a little insensitive, you know me. I really love Artie! And I know Kevin can actually dance. **

**Anyway! Sorry if this is taking a little longer than expected. I was in the hospital for like 10 days and there was Harry Potter uggh! Oh! I had BTR the other day too! Which was AMAZING! **


	5. Five

**AN: Heya! Long time no see, right? So…uhm…No real notes about this chapter. It's kinda just a transition into more angst. YAY! ALL mistakes are mine, the crappiness is also mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>No one had said anything yet, but they all felt as if this was their fault. Logan was hurt, and <em>bad;<em> he's going to be like this for the rest of his life. They didn't actually do it, and the doctor had explained that even if he'd been found earlier he still broke one of the most fragile bones in his body.

Logan was sitting in the front seat of the car, head turned towards the window, watching the scenery pass him by. It's been a tough month for Logan, he still hasn't adjusted to the loss of feeling in his legs, not that anyone ever really expected he would, and he was depressed.

See, while everyone else goes on blaming themselves, Logan's been going on all about how he should have just let Kendall hold onto him, run faster, run slower, he's been coming up with several scenarios in which his fate could have been prevented.

Logan's strong though, the strongest person they know actually. He's been through hell and back and yet here he is still fighting even though one of his most precious abilities was taken from him. Logan's been looking at losing his legs very pessimistically, of course there really isn't another way he'd want to look at it, so he's been thinking about how he'll never be able to play hockey again, dance the moves to new songs, Logan would never be able to attempt a back flip and even something as simple as walking down the stairs, he'd never do again.

So if Logan was depressed, they all understood, but his friends were scared. Logan wasn't talking, he was however, crying. One of them would bring up anything to do with the mobility of your legs and he would lose it. The day before yesterday Carlos had asked James if he'd _walk_ down to the cafeteria with him and Logan couldn't hold it in, he was sobbing within seconds of Carlos' last words being said.

Kendall glanced over his shoulder at the new wheel chair hidden in the back behind his seat. It was a black chair with purple and green lining around the wheels and the seat. It was a pretty awesome chair if truth be told. Logan hated it though, he told Kendall, the day it arrived at the hospital, that he never wanted to use it, ever. Gustavo paid for all of the hospital bills, the chair, the month and a half hospital stay, the psychiatric consults, he even paid for ramps to be built into the apartment floors; he was trying to make life easier for Logan.

Kendall could tell Logan appreciated it, but he couldn't bring himself to actually say thank you to anyone helping. He was just so mad, mad at himself, God, the world, whoever…Kendall didn't know. For all Kendall knew, Logan was blaming him. Kendall did leave him behind after all, in a stair well for hours. If anyone was to blame for Logan's situation it was him.

Kendall blew out a breath as his eyes found their way to Logan again. The blonde's eyes scanned his friend's body. On the outside Logan looked completely normal, grumpy maybe but, not hurt, not…Paralyzed.

"I don't want to quit the band. I know I can't walk but please, don't let Griffin…Or Gustavo replace me." Everyone in the cars' heads spun in every which direction eyes eventually landing on Logan.

"W-we wouldn't let him do that Logie." Carlos said cautiously. This was the first time Logan's spoken for nearly two days. "You're our best friend and-" Logan suddenly cut his friend off.

"Yeah but, when we started this thing we all had our legs… Now…We don't." The brunette pulled his bottom lip in between his two front teeth, not making eyes contact with anyone; head still facing the window.

"Logan…You can still do stuff, this…This isn't the end of anything." Kendall tried to soothe.

Logan lifted his head from the window and tried to situate his body in the direction of his friends, he winced when his body didn't agree with the movement. "Y-you say that but…You're not the one who lost their legs Kendall. This is the end, the end of my legs working." He whispered the last part.

"He didn't mean anything by that Logan. We're just trying to be here for you." Carlos added softly.

Logan didn't say anything in response; he just moved his head so it was in its original position and looked out the window.

Getting out of the car for the first time proved to be very difficult, it ended with not only Logan crying but James on the floor sobbing out a manta of "I'm sorry"s.

"Okay boys, we're here." Jennifer Knight announced as she pulled into a parking space outside of the palm woods. She looked over at Logan once the car was parked. "You want me to help or…" She looked back at the three teens in the back. Logan smiled softly at her before shaking his head. "No, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Ms. Knight popped open the trunk before smiling at the boys and leaving the situation in their hands.

Carlos and Kendall were the first ones out, racing to the back and pulling out a very expensive looking wheelchair. Unfolding the chair Kendall wheeled it in front of Logan's now open door. James was already trying to get Logan out; he positioned his right arm around Logan's waist and his left somewhat under Logan's legs.

They'd taught the boys, Ms. Knight and Logan himself how to get him in and out of cars, bed to the bathroom, everything. It was all pretty intense and difficult at first but…It seemed easy enough. That was until James' ears head a sharp intake of breath coming from Logan, startled his grip loosened efficiently dropping the boy in his arms on the ground.

All three boys scrambled to catch Logan before he fell but none got there fast enough.

Logan fell to the ground with a load thud and while he can no longer feel his legs his back, which was still very much sore from the fall, was very sensitive. Logan's eyes widened before he let out a pained yell, "Fuckkkk!" tears immediately springing to his eyes.

"Oh my God! Logan!" James reached forward to help Logan up but was stopped by Logan's harsh words.

"J-just…Leave me alone James." He let several tears fall from his pained eyes. "K-kendall? Carlos? H-help me up, please?" Both boys sprang into action mirroring James' actions in picking Logan up. Despite Logan's cries of pain, they eventually got him into his chair.

"Guys…My b-back. I-Oh God. It hurts!" Logan honestly wasn't trying to make James feel bad, he knew James was only trying to help and that he didn't drop him on purpose but he was in pain, and he thought his friends should know that, so that maybe, if they ever got upstairs he could get some pain meds in him.

James looked at Logan for a moment before deciding he really needed to cry. "Logan, I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry." He just wanted Logan to be okay, maybe even have conformation from the man himself, but he didn't say anything to James, Logan was only telling Kendall where his back hurt, and that no, he didn't hit his head and yeah, he swears he has all of his teeth. James would have laughed at the absurdity of the frantic questions but right now, he was seriously pissed at himself.

"Logan, please, I'm sorry." The tall brunette was scared that Logan hated him that maybe he wasn't going to forgive him for dropping him and his fragile body on the hard asphalt, and just as James was considering suicide, Logan turned and smiled. Literally smiled, like, not a small smile he smiled a huge smile and it looked like he was about to laugh. James gave him a funny look.

"Why are you crying? Did you get dropped too?" And wow, if that didn't sting, but Logan redeemed himself by laughing this time. "Come on James! Look at me. I'm not dead…Now let's go inside and get me some pain meds…Shall we?"

Carlos helped a very confused James up off of the ground before whispering in his ear. "Wow. Who would have thought dropping him would bring his spirits up." James nearly laughed at that but he knew there was more to the sudden change in Logan's attitude. Logan wasn't happy; he was putting up a brave face. As soon as James had fallen to the ground, scared that he'd killed his best friend, Logan's protective nature kicked in. While Logan was no Kendall, the un-official very protective leader of the group, he loved his friends, and seeing them sad, mad, any emotion that this world could do without he felt he had to take it upon himself and fix them.

That's exactly what he'd done. He saw James, crying and scared and tried to get him to stop. That was Logan; he couldn't bear to see his friends in such conditions.

James smiled sadly at Carlos. Logan was the kindest, most amazing person he knew…So why this was happening to him, James would probably be left to ponder this for the rest of his existence.

* * *

><p><strong>What? What? I don't know, okay? I just…Leave me alone. I tried alright. Bah! Just kidding! I hope this was alright! It'd be nice if you reviewed and told me what you thought.<strong>


End file.
